familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Gideon Condie (1881-1966)
}} Biography GIDEON CONDIE was born on 4 June 1881 in Croydon, Utah to Thomas Condie and Hannah Swann, who crossed the ocean and plains as children. This auburn haired lad was their sixth son and the 9th of their 14 children. Gideon attended a small one room school house, where two of his teachers were his brothers. He was baptized 8 June 1889 and confirmed the next day. As a teenager, he spent three summers helping siblings in Coalville, Utah and Star Valley, Wyoming. When Gideon was 18, he moved to Preston, Idaho so he could assist his widowed Grandmother Swann, a midwife. He also helped on his Uncle Ted’s farm in the summers and attended the Oneida Academy. He fell in love with a fellow student, Carrie Christina Clausen and married her in the Logan Utah Temple on his birthday, 4 June 1902; she was 17. Gideon and Carrie lived in the Clausen home on a hill northeast of Preston for 13 years. In 1904 Carrie’s parents moved to the creek bottom, making room for the expanding Condie family. Vivian Carrie was born in 1903, Dolan Bryant in 1905, Angus Reed in 1907 and Spencer Clausen in 1909. Gideon bought 80 acres to farm besides farming for his in-laws and uncle. In 1912 he bought 80 acres further south on what came to be known as Jitney Lane in the area called Egypt. In 1915 Gideon and Carrie planned and built a home on this land. They lived here at 796 North 1600 East for the rest of their lives. In 1916 they added water and plumbing, but it was about 1930 before they got electricity. In 1917, Carrie gave birth to her second daughter, Zelda Lois. She was blessed the day the Preston Fifth Ward was organized. Gideon was the first Superintendent of the YMMIA, a position he had held in the Glendale Ward along with that of Sunday School Superintendent. In the fall of 1920, Gideon was called to the Northwestern States Mission with a month to prepare. He found a renter for his farm, but midway through his mission, the renter quit, leaving Gideon’s sons to successfully run the farm. Gideon strengthened the branches of the LDS Church in Wenatchee and Spokane in Washington and Butte, Montana, serving as conference president in the last two. He also created a branch in Moscow, Idaho. Gideon returned home in July 1922. Two daughters were born to the family after Gideon returned---Mary in 1923 and Eileen in 1926. In 1924 Gideon was called to serve on the building committee for the fifth ward chapel that was dedicated in 1930. Gideon also served as ward clerk at the time, being released in 1936 when his son Angus became the bishop. Gideon didn’t gossip or small talk. The gospel was one of his favorite topics to discuss. He was an avid reader and had a remarkable memory so knew the scriptures well and the history of the LDS Church. In his later years when his grandchildren would stop to visit with him, he’d first ask what s/he was doing in the Church. He also encouraged his posterity to learn and he had beautiful handwriting. Gideon was on the school board of the East Side School District No. 4 for 27 years. He was also an officer in the Preston East Side Water Company for many years. In 1930 he purchased 50 acres north of his farm, having sold his original 80 acres to a cousin. A hard worker and good provider, Gideon made sure there was plenty to eat in his home and those of his children. Many people enjoyed the garden produce eggs that he gave them. The red clay soil grew delicious carrots that he would grate for any one visiting. He also cut and cored apples from his orchard for visitors. Both were treats his grandchildren enjoyed. Gideon was also very frugal and thrifty. 1942 was a difficult year for Gideon because he caught pneumonia in April and in August his daughter Vivian died of cancer, leaving two young children. Gideon was never too well after this so had to cut down on his work---first the chickens, then the field work, and finally milking the cows. As long as he could, Gideon slowly made his way to the garden with a crutch under one arm and a hoe under the other so he could weed. When he became homebound, Carrie persuaded him to help her bake bread. “Punching” the dough really helped his arthritis. He sometimes made 36 loaves in a week, most of which he gave away. At age 84, he told a reporterof the Preston Citizen that he had made about 5,000 loaves in the past six years. 1962 was another difficult year for Gideon. Carrie died of cancer on October 27th. Gideon dedicated her grave two days later. Four years later he too died at home. Mary and Angus were with him when he died on a Sunday evening, 9 October 1966. Gideon was 85. He was buried beside Carrie in the Preston Cemetery on 12 October 1966.